


Nightmare

by mooses_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, angsty, oh so angsty, sam has a nightmare, turns into fluff, warning: sam lashes out in his sleep and hits the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_unicorn/pseuds/mooses_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is asleep in bed with their boyfriend Sam. Sam is having a nightmare and the reader struggles to wake him up. Ends in fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

You wake up and see your dark bedroom, Sam’s strong arms are wrapped around you from behind like normal, but something’s wrong. You hear an anguished moan as you feel him squeeze you tighter and you realise he’s having a nightmare.

“Sammy?” you say softly, but he doesn’t respond.

Instead he cries out, clearly in pain as his grip on you tightens, his fingers digging into the flesh of your upper arm and it’s all you can do to not cry out as well.

“Sammy!” you say again more urgently and try to squirm away, but his hold on you is too strong. Although you’re far from comfortable, you’re more worried about your boyfriend and whatever terrors he’s seeing. All you want is to be able to wake him up and comfort him.

“No n-no, please don’t!” he mumbles in a small, terrified voice and your heart almost breaks. 

You manage to work one arm free and you reach blindly behind you to try and stroke his hair, which you know he finds comforting, but your hand makes contact with his cheek instead.

“Don’t touch me!” he spits, followed by a chilling scream of pain. 

You feel a sharp pain where your thumb meets your hand and realise Sam’s bitten down on it, thinking it’s part of his nightmare. You instinctively jerk it away and feel a warm wetness trickling down your wrist. The backs of your eyes are beginning to prickle with tears, not because you’re hurt, you couldn’t care less, but because the sound of hearing the man you love so terrified and in such pain is killing you. 

“Sammy, please wake up!” You exclaim desperately. “It’s just a dream, it’s not real.” 

But all you get in response is more whimpering, punctuated by louder yells of pain. You reach forward towards the nightstand, hoping to be able to set off the alarm clock, but you can’t reach it, no matter how hard you stretch. A feeling of hopelessness washes over you and your tears begin to silently spill over as you collapse into the bed, dimly aware of Sam’s fingers still pressing into your arm. You realise in order to wake him up, you need to calm him down, so start softly singing the first song that comes to your head.

“Carry on my wayward son,” you begin in barely more than a whisper, as the tears continue to fall.

“There’ll be peace when you are done,” you choke back a sob.

“Lay your weary head to rest,” you reach behind you again, this time finding Sam’s hair and begin to stroke as soothingly as you can.

“Don’t you cry no more.”

Sam’s stopped yelling now, his voice quietening to small whimpers. His grip on you loosens slightly, but not enough for you to move yet. Your voice slightly bolder now, you continue:

“Once I rose above the noise and confusion,” you feel his silky hair beneath your fingers.

“Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,” your tears have stopped falling now as you realise it’s working.

“I was soaring ever higher,” his grip on you slackens a bit more and his whimpers become more intermittent.

“But I flew too high.” You wriggle slightly and find that you’re able to pull away. 

You immediately sit up and turn round, to see a sweat-drenched Sam, blankets twisted around him where he’s been writhing in his sleep. He’s no longer moaning, but you watch as he clenches his fists into the sheets and inhales sharply. You hate to think what he’s dreaming about and decide you can’t watch any longer. You lean forward slightly, resting one hand gently on his shoulder and shake lightly.

“Sam, wake up,” you say. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

But there’s no change.

“Sammy,” you say with a little more urgency, shaking a little more firmly.

“NO!” he yells as he sits bolt-upright, eyes flying open, one hand raised to defend himself from an unseen threat, but as he moves, that hand catches you on the cheek, sending you sprawling across the bed. 

You roll over and prop yourself up on one elbow and are relieved to see that Sam’s finally awake, looking around confusedly.

“Sam,” you scramble up towards him. “Are you ok? You were having a nightmare.”

“Yeah, I know,” he replies, still breathing heavily. “What were you doing down there?” he asks, looking at the foot of the bed. Then he looks down at his still-outstretched hand. 

“Wait, did I hit you?” he asks, looking appalled. “I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s fine, Sam,” you reply. “I’m okay. I’m just glad you’re awake.”

“No, it’s not fine,” Sam says, still sounding horrified as he pulls you into a hug. “I can’t believe… I’m so so sorry.” He kisses you on top of the head.

“Sam, you were having a nightmare, a pretty bad one by the sound of it, you couldn’t control it. I’m fine,” you reassure him.

Sam leans back so that he’s resting against the headboard and you sink down with him. He stretches out the arm that’s not embracing you to switch on the bedside lamp. He looks back at you and his eyes widen in horror at seeing the bruises on your arm and face and the blood on your wrist.

“(Y/N), di..did I do that?” he stutters, looking terrified. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Sam,” you say looking into his eyes, trying to convince him. “You were dreaming. Look I’m not even bleeding anymore.” You hold up your wrist to show him.

“I can’t… I can’t believe… I’m so sorry,” he says again as he lowers his eyes in shame.

You reach up and lay a hand on his cheek, gently but firmly turning his face towards yours.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m fine?” you ask, with a reassuring smile. “I’m just worried about you.”

He tentatively smiles back at you. “I love you, (Y/N)” he says.

“I love you too,” you reply, nestling back against his bare chest. “Do you wanna talk about the dream?”

Sam lets his head drop back against the wall and sighs, and you know he’s gathering his thoughts, working out what he wants to say.

“Lucifer?” you ask.

“How did you know?”

“You were talking in your sleep. It wasn’t too hard to guess.” 

“I was back in the Cage and…” he swallows, “wait. Were you singing?” he asks, his voice suddenly confused.

“Yeah. I couldn’t wake you up, so I figured maybe if I could calm you down first…”

“Thanks,” Sam says simply, placing another kiss on top of your head. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’re welcome,” you say and turn so that you’re face to face again. 

You lean up and press your lips against his. He returns the kiss passionately, one hand going to the back of your head, drawing you in closer to him. You can tell Sam needs the comfort of physical contact and you’re more than happy to oblige as you wrap your arms around him and let relief that your Sammy’s ok wash over you as you lose yourselves in each other’s lips.


End file.
